Cold Song
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: My first posted SHOUNENAI! WHOOT! Anyways. Ahem. Yugi has a really bad cold, and so Ryou skips school to be with his koi. And Solomon Motou thinks Ryou's a hentai... Lol. Yugi x Ryou Fluff Galore


Cold Song  
This is just some pointless fluff I wrote during the half-an-hour I had  
before school. Pointless Ryou-x-Yugi fluff. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi, Ryou, and Solomon, and Jewel owns this song,  
"Cold Song".  
^_^ Enjoy!  
  
"A-CHOO!" Yugi Motou wiped more snot on his sleeve. (ugh) Ryou looked up from his magazine.  
  
"Well, Yugi, are you sure that you're all right?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Sure," Yugi said weakly. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You don't seem well enough to go to school." Yugi's eyes widened, and starting yelling and flailing his arms.  
  
"But I GOTTA! We have this big test tomorrow and I don't have all the notes for it—"  
  
"Too bad. Lie down." Groaning, Yugi slumped down on the couch, while his boyfriend put his hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Not bad. Just a small cold. But it'll keep you home for the day."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'll tell your grandpa." Ryou got up and went towards the door, adding as an afterthought, "and I'll make you some tea."  
  
"Tea. Yuck." Yugi stuck out his tongue. "Achoo. Arrg!!" (There you go. And you can interpret that sentence however you like. ^-~)  
  
[It's getting cold and I'm starting to sneeze. I wipe my nose on my sleeve. I got the sniffles, I'd better drink my tea. Do d'ya wanna, wanna catch a cold with me?]  
  
"Solomon Motou," Ryou said politely, "Yugi's come down with a little cold. Can I tend to him for the day? I know you're busy with the shop, and I'm sure Yugi would appreciate the company."  
  
Solomon smiled. "Sure! But you don't have any tests today, do you?"  
  
"Just one in English."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm BRITISH!"  
  
"Good enough!" Solomon waved his hand to dismiss the issue. Ryou made Yugi some tea, and then went back to see his sniveling love.  
  
"Achoo!" Yugi sneezed again. Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"Sheesh, Yugi, drink some tea. Here." Ryou handed Yugi a cup full of steaming hot tea.  
  
"Yech," Yugi replied in disgust.  
  
"Just drink it."  
  
"Okay." Yugi tasted it. It was scalding hot, but had a strong taste of honey. Less disgusting than Yugi would've thought, but still really gross.  
  
"Blech!" Yugi stuck out his tongue again. "I hate colds."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm all alone during the day, except for Grandpa. And don't you have to get to school? You're already late," Yugi informed him, pointing to the clock that said 9:12.  
  
"Oh well. I'm skipping school and spending the day with you!" Ryou told him. Yugi looked really excited.  
  
"Honto ni!?!?" he shouted, before engaging in another coughing fit.  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou took a blanket and wrapped it around his the more petit boy, and then put the TV on.  
  
"There. Watch that."  
  
"And where will you be?" Yugi asked, slightly fearful that his Ryou WOULD go to school, and leave him there alone for the day. Suddenly, he felt this warm presence snuggle up next to him.  
  
"Right here. Right beside you."  
  
[I'd catch a cold with you anytime! I ain't just feverish, I ain't just lying. Cause when your nose is running it's a perfect time for kissin' and huggin' Do d'ya wanna, wanna catch a cold with me?]  
  
About an hour later, after watching Animal Precinct, Ryou sat up and gave his koi a hug.  
  
"Love you," he said, kissing Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Well that was random," Yugi commented. "Love you, too, but you're gonna catch a cold."  
  
"I don't care," Ryou said, attempting to snog Yugi while he was off guard. "I'd rather catch a cold with you." (snog means to cuddle and kiss. Basically, he tried to make out with yugi. *sweat drop*)  
  
"As opposed to what?"  
  
"...." Ryou's voice suddenly went flat. "Staying home with my yami." Yugi giggled, and then HE kissed Ryou, which Ryou quickly returned. (o.o;) Solomon Motou looked in from the kitchen.  
  
"I knew Ryou was a hentai," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"WHAT?" the screechy voice of Domino High School's attendance secretary pierced the old man's ears.  
  
"I SAID, yes, they're both sick. Really sick. You could almost say they're caught in a sneezing storm," Solomon said, watching as his grandson laughed as Ryou sneezed.  
  
"Told you!"  
  
[We'll stay inside where it's nice and warm, tell our bosses we're caught in a sneezing storm. We'll sniffle and snuggle and watch some more TV, Do d'ya wanna, wanna catch a cold with me?]  
  
Solomon sighed, hanging up the phone and mumbling some choice words about the loopy secretary.  
  
"Such an irritating voice... How did she even get hired..." Solomon peered through the open doorway to see the two boy's watching TV, snuggling close. Ryou sipped down Yugi's tea.  
  
"How can you even drink that?"  
  
"It's good, you know."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Right then. Whatever you say!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Solomon sighed, and then turned around to make two more cups of medicinal tea.  
  
[I'd catch a cold with you anytime! I ain't just feverish, I ain't just lying. Cause when your nose is running it's a perfect time for kissin' and huggin' oh]  
  
Hovering near the TV was the famous Yami Motou. He looked on with a frown on his face.  
  
"This is sickening," he thought, as he watched his aibou and the tomb robber's other making out. Then the image flashed across his mind again, of him making out with the hostile Bakura.  
  
Yami shivered. "Brr!" Yami floated towards the window, intent on looking out into the cold, crisp day.  
  
"That's disgusting. But I did enjoy that. I did not enjoy that! That's sick. It's disgusting. It's wrong..."  
  
[Do d'ya wanna, wanna catch a cold with me?]  
  
owari  
  
MUAHAHA! All the right conditions for a SEQUEL! MUAHAHA! 


End file.
